COMP312 Wiki
'''Welcome to the Writing in New Media Wiki''' This wiki is the collective knowledge generated by the students in COMP 312: Writing in New Media, which examines people and the technologies available to them. The class focuses on new ways of writing across emergent media. Throughout this course this Wiki will evolve through the collaborative efforts of the class. Those visiting this Wiki daily may notice layout, grammar, and structure changes as the class edits the Wiki. '''Contents (Literature):''' [http://comp312.wikia.com/wiki/The_Medium_is_the_Massage:_An_Inventory_of_Effects The Medium is the Massage: An Inventory of Effects] [http://comp312.wikia.com/wiki/Networked:_The_New_Social_Operating_System Networked: The New Social Operating System] [http://comp312.wikia.com/wiki/Spreadable_Media:_Creating_Value_and_Meaning_in_a_Networked_Culture Spreadable Media: Creating Value and Meaning in a Networked Culture] [http://comp312.wikia.com/wiki/Its_Complicated:_The_Social_lives_of_Networked_Teens It's Complicated: The Social Lives of Networked Teens] [http://comp312.wikia.com/wiki/Cognitive_Surplus:_How_Technology_Makes_Consumers_into_Collaborators Cognitive Surplus: How Technology Makes Consumers into Collaborators] [http://comp312.wikia.com/wiki/Smarter_Than_You_Think Smarter Than You Think] '''Other Contents:''' [http://comp312.wikia.com/wiki/Research_Project_Strategies:_Sharing_Tips_for_Our_Final_Project Research Project Advice/Help!] '''Interesting Discussions or Quotes from Class:''' In several classes we have discussed the ethical implications of illegally downloading different media (movies, music, etc.). One of the largest concerns regarding illegal downloading or torrenting is the violation of the rights of the respective owners of the content, which some deem unacceptable. However, we should also ask ourselves if the individuals who are downloading media would have spent the money if they ''hadn't ''been able to get it for free. Also, is there any benefit to the artist in having their work spread, even if it's not for monetary benefit? How does video streaming impact the way that law enforcement agencies conduct their behavior? What does it say about our society that behavior is changed due to observation? Is it only changed due to observation? This issue is a complicated one, and there does not seem to be a simple answer. If you are not paying for it you are the product not the consumer. What happens to the role of [the] consumer? '''Create Your Own Memes:''' Here are a selection of links that you can use in order to create your own memes. Be creative and create some "Spreadable content!" Have fun with it, the Internet doesn't take itself too seriously. Sometimes. http://memegenerator.net/create/instance https://imgflip.com/[https://imgflip.com/memegenerator] http://w[[www.memecreator.org|ww.memecreator.org]] http://www.quickmeme.com/[http://www.quickmeme.com/caption caption] http://www.memecenter.com/memebuilder http://knowyourmeme.com/ '''Food for Thought:''' Obviously, not every meme can or will become the next Lolcats, Bad Luck Brian, or Scumbag Steve. But why is that? What makes some memes, or image macros "go viral"? What does it mean when something "gos viral?" When does technology go from being helpful and cross over to being a distraction? Does constant connectivity eventually begin to harm us in regards to attention span? '''Lingering Questions from or Regarding Class''' What other examples of media being used as a device for social justice are you aware of? What are your thoughts on citizen journalism? How can a video of an event taking place affect how news reporting is currently done? Could this have the effect of removing (at least partially) bias from news reporting? Does this eventually lead to eliminating how news is reported now? '''Discussion Questions on Class Topics''' Is choosing to not go on the internet or limiting your internet access a good idea or a bad idea? How could it be a good idea and how could it be a bad idea? In class we discussed what will be the "big" social media platform in years to come. What type of media platform do you envision? How will companies adapt to fit this or will there be new companies to fill this space. Do you feel like the only way to feel "plugged-in" to the news going around is to stay on the Internet? What do you think of those people who choose to not make being on the Internet a big part of their lives? '''Latest activity:'''